Planetary gearsets comprising a sun wheel, internal gear, planetary gears and a rotating planetary gear carrier are known, in general. Typically, the planetary gear carrier comprises a hub and a web plate in which planetary gear pins are axially inserted on a defined reference diameter. The planetary gears are typically seated on the planetary gear pin by way of floating bearings or needle bearings with the necessary lubricating oil quantity for lubrication of this planetary gear bearing being fed from the side of the web plate facing away from the planetary gears into an axial blind hole of the planetary gear pin and being fed from there via radial bores of the planetary gear pins of the planetary gear bearing opening into the axial bores. Typically, the lubricating oil is fed from an inside diameter of the (rotating) planetary gear carrier or web plate in such a way that the lubricating agent flows radially outward along the web plate due to the centrifugal force on the web plate. To accumulate lubricating agent in the area of the axial lubricating oil feed into the planetary gear pins, it has been suggested in DE 197 36 686 A1 to attach a diaphragm plate axially to the web plate, which extends in the radial direction across the area of the axial lubricating agent feed into the planetary gear pins and together with the diaphragm plate forms a lubricating oil chamber. The lubricating agent arriving from the inside is thus accumulated in the lubricating oil chamber and is guided from there in the axial bores of the planetary gear pins.
From DE 197 18 030 A1, for example, a planetary gear carrier with a disk-shaped oil control plate is known, in which the oil control plate is a formed plastic part with a star-shaped outer contour and angled, axially extending tabs. To form a lubricating oil chamber, the oil control plate in the mounted state covers the areas of the axial lubricating oil feed in the individual planetary gear pins in an axially spaced manner, wherein the outer contour of the oil control plate rests axially against the planetary gear carrier. The angled tabs of the oil control plate comprise retaining clips and engage in the mounted state axially in the planetary gear carrier on a diameter smaller than the planetary gear bolt reference diameter, while the retaining clips latch to the inside circumference of a basket-shaped section of the planetary gear carrier.
It is the object of the invention to further develop a planetary gear carrier comprising an oil baffle axially abutting a web plate of the planetary gear carrier with respect to its functionality and installation in the gearbox.